A Marines One Piece
by Little Menace
Summary: No one has heard from the Straw Hats supposedly they found One Piece, some say they just retired, others say that they meet a terrible fate at the hands of some enemy. But the Marines know the Straw Hats better than that. So they send a Marine undercover as a pirate to gather more information on there whereabouts, because if the Straw Hats are around there's a trail. OC's ACCEPTED


Everyone was looking for One Piece for years, some say One Piece would be the solution to your troubles and problems. Others say that it would lead you to ruin and destroy who you are, and the rest say that someone found it already.

They say the infamous Straw Hat pirates had found One Piece years ago and on the day they found it they gave up there pirate lives. But that isn't who the Straw Hat pirates are, Monkey D. Luffy would never just quit being a pirate.

And that is exactly why I am out at sea, my name is of unimportance but i am apart of the Marines and I have been tasked to find the Straw Hat pirates and bring them to justice and any pirates I meet on my way.

I am to go undercover as a pirate, gain connections and find those filthy pirates, and today is the day before i start my journey.

* * *

I stood at the end of the Marine docks in front of a Marine ship usually I'd be wearing my Marines uniform but not today. Today I'm wearing black finger less gloves, black vest that stops above the belly button with a hoodie, purple-black skinny jeans, black and blue boots because today was the start of a new life for me.

A very tall man walked up from behind me and put his hand on my shoulder "Are you ready for your journey my boy" the man said "Yes Fleet Admiral Akainu" I said "In your new life you do not call me that, you say my name in fear and not respect understood" Akainu said "Yes Fleet Admiral Akainu" I said "Here something for you during your travels" Akainu said.

He handed me a pouch of money "That's 10,000 beli spend it wisely" Akainu said "In your new life you'll be a pirate and you'll have to ruthless and gain infamy but you must remember your task" Akainu said. "Yes Fleet Admiral Akainu" I said.

"We have heard reports of the Straw Hats ship the Thousand Sunny off the coast of Orange Town in East Blue go there and gather as much information as you can" Akainu said "Yes Fleet Admiral Akainu" I said. "And one more thing" Akainu started what more could he say, "You must never contact us again" Akainu said.

I turned looking at him shocked his face was stoic and emotionless "From this day forth you are a pirate, not a Marine you records with me expunged and hidden. You are no long Ash Checkes the Marine, you are Alistair Chessline the Pirate" Akainu said.

I couldn't believe it, it's as if my family had turned their back on me and kicking me out. The Marines are all I've known, this is my home how can they just throw me out.

"We'll drop you off on the outskirts of Orange Town and you'll have to make your way in undetected. I am the only person who knows of your leave everyone else thinks you dead." Akainu said. I can't even contact anyone this mission has already turned into a nightmare.

"Now board this ship and never look back" Akainu turned and walked away, "Fleet Admiral Akainu wait" I started but he just kept walking away. "Get off my dock you filthy pirate!" Akainu yelled at me "Yes Akainu-baka" I said and boarded the ship. Once I reached the door I gave one last look at my old life as a Marine and as I closed the door I said hello to my life as a pirate.

* * *

**Little Menace: So this is my first One Piece story i do love the anime but i never really had any inspiration to write a story on it but I finally found an original idea and this story will be an OC story yes it will. Here is the OC sheet after a couple of days i will take it down and it will be on my profile page instead so until then here it is. ONLY SEND THIS THROUGH PM, IF YOUR PUT IT IN A REVIEW I WILL NOT ACCEPT IT.  
**

Name:  
Alias/ Epithet:(Luffy is Straw Hat Luffy what is your character known as)  
Gender:

Age(17+):

Appearance:(Self explanatory please in great detail)

Personality:(How do they act around others, how do they act when there alone)

History:(What where they like as a child, who did they love. Please give me a character with a very detailed background please)

Previous Affiliation:(Another pirate crew, themselves, a former marine etc.)

Weapon:

Fighting Style:(Sanji has Black Leg Style, Zoro has his three sword style, Luffy does free form martial arts. How does your character fight in great detail please)

Signature Attacks(A locked amount of 10 attacks and 2 defensive attacks. If character has a devil fruit 5 attacks 2 defensive attacks)

Previous Training:(Where/How did they train before the story)

**Fighting Capabilities**

Haki:(Yes or No. If yes which of the three, not every character needs to have all three to be strong)  
Speed:(1 to 10)  
Strength:(1 to 10)  
Stealth:(1 to 10)  
Flexibility:(1 to 10)  
Durability:(1 to 10)  
Endurance:(1 to 10)  
Marksmanship:(1 to 10)  
Intelligence:(1 to 10)  
Stamina:(1 to 10)  
Reflexes:(1 to 10)  
Awareness:(1 to 10)  
Balance:(1 to 10)

Devil Fruit:(My character will a devil fruit but that doesn't mean your character needs to have one to, but if they do please create a **NEW** kind of devil fruit and describe it in great detail with strengths and limitations and if your character doesn't have any limitations i will make some. Also your character doesn't to have a Devil Fruit at the get go (s)he could obtain it later on in the story)

Devil Fruit Attacks(A locked amount of 10 attacks and 2 defensive attacks if your character has a devil fruit only. If you have a weapon a locked amount of 5 attacks and 1 attacks)

Dream:

Bounty:

Crew Position:(Please choose from the following, All crew members will be able to steer)  
Cook  
Scout/Navigator  
Gun(wo)man(This is basically a sniper but i like calling it this instead)  
Historian  
Musicians  
Shipwrights  
Doctor


End file.
